


Central Park Ice Rink

by ihaveabirdhouseinmysoul



Category: They Might Be Giants
Genre: 1990s, Central Park, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Injuries, New York City, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveabirdhouseinmysoul/pseuds/ihaveabirdhouseinmysoul
Summary: John and John are left spiralling in confusion. But in a totally different way; not even the way you're thinking of.(This is terribly gay, I’m sorry hahah)





	Central Park Ice Rink

"It's really warm in here." Linnell said, calmly waving his mug of hot chocolate. He was wearing a Christmas sweater, and there was a smell of nutmeg in the air as Flans had made some pumpkin pie.

"I know." said Flans, having just came in. "The blizzard's been terrible. Schools closed, roads blocked, chaos in the city.. terrible."

Linnell looked at Flans with his puppy eye stare. He had his glasses on, and was reading a local newspaper. and also had the television on in the background. John had the channel set to PBS, because, well, he is a very formal person after all. Flans wouldn't even watch "that junk". His mug of hot chocolate was made with milk and cream, and was topped with whipped cream and some marshmallows, just the way he liked it. "We should stay in tonight." Linnell responded. "It's just not nice at all."

He then noticed his dear Flans was stomping snow off his boots. "Flans, what are you doing?! The snow's gonna melt all over the floor and cause a flood!"

Flans then stopped stomping and proceeded to put his hand in his pocket. He fidgeted around for a while, then all of a sudden - he reached out with two shiny tickets.

"I bought each other tickets for the Central Park ice rink! We had a date tomorrow, remember?"

Linnell seemed confused. A "date?"

"Flans. This can't be a date. We live together." 

"Oh.. oh yeah. But it's still a little night for us, eh?"

"I hate stuff like that, but I guess so."

 

Flans decided to reach down and give Linnell a peck on the cheek. This made him shiver and almost drop his glass. Flans went for a nap, as Linnell continued watching a documentary on the history of French cuisine. He eventually fell asleep to that, too.

Fast forward to the next night. John and John, in sweet and colorful winter cloaks, hug each other as they get ready to leave. Linnell is quite anxious, especially because he doesn't like this sort of thing, but he decides to go with it. Flans, being energetic and brisk, was ready to go with it.

They walked out in the snow. Beautiful and pearly white. Linnell found it relaxing, and picked up some snow and played with it. Flans wasn't one to judge - Linnell would often fidget and play with objects, and of course, do all those weird movements at concerts. But that's just Linnell, and "he's no weirder than Flansy-Flans." 

They had conversations, kisses, and shared warm embraces. It came to show they spent a lot of time together.

They enter into the rink, show their tickets, and get their skates on. "Hey Linnell, ya ready?" Flans asked. "Umm.. umm... yeah." shivered Linnell, for he was anxiously shaking in fear. What if he fell? What if he hurt himself? What if somebody crashes into him? But he concealed it well and knew that could be the only answer.

Flans then signalled it was time. Time to go into the Ice Rink of Pure Doom. 

But then, Flans noticed the look on Linnell's face was not okay. "Linsy, are you alright?"

"Uh, no..." 

"I'll hold your hand very tightly. And I'll never, ever let go. I care about you, Linnell. I know how anxious you get."

Immediately, he felt better. It only took four sentences, but he felt better almost instantly. And he began to walk with him.

Then they got to the border.

_Then,_ **they took flight.**

Linnell began to enjoy it as they went from corner to corner, corner to corner, corner to corner. Flans was tightly holding his hand. Linnell felt nothing but pure love in it. 

They simply glided. There were no other words.

No shivers, just relaxation.

They were having conversations about things that had happened, what they loved, how beautiful it was.. it was excellent, to them.

 

They felt a sort of bond together. They always had this love. Not everybody accepted it but they ignored the rules. Now, by ice skating, they were doing something new they could possibly do together.

"Linnell.. you were so so scared earlier. Look at the improvement you've made."

"Oh, Flansy.. you're making me blush.

"You're so so sweet."

"Stop it.."

"I could never."

They acted flirty a lot and just couldn't stop despite all the stares they were getting. They even shared a few kisses.

This went on for about 20 more minutes.

 

But then, all of a sudden, a young boy decided to throw a rock over the rink. He was about 11 and did not realise the social status of John and John; celebrities. Famous. Popular. Exquisite talent of the 20th century.

 

The rock spiralled onto the rink, then slided across the ice. It went for miles and miles, then it hit Linnell's skate.

Linnell let go of Flans and began to spiral out of control. 

"FlaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANSyy!!" 

"Linnell!" 

 

The echos could be heard as the couple tried to reunite.

Linnell was spinning, twisting, twirling. He was moving quickly for the wall. Flans was using his skill and skating towards him - swooshing very quickly. 

Flans was scared for him. He didn't want Linnell to be hurt. Yet he had to act quickly.

swing, swing, swing

His legs continued to swing.

swerve, swing, swerve

He has to begin swerving. People are going by. He doesn't want to be hurt.

 

 

Then, all of a sudden, he sees something he never wanted to see. 

A young lady, skating with her eyes closed, crashed into Linnell. She fell, but Linnell hurtled towards the wall, hitting chest-first in the process.

"LIN-NELLLLL!!!!!"

That was another scream that could be heard far away.

"Crap. Crap. Holy crap." John whispered to himself. He quickly went over to he by Linnell's side.

His lip was bleeding and he could barely move.

"SOMEBODY! Call an ambulance for me, quick!" Linnell cried.

Fast forward one hour later. Flans is waiting in the hospital emergency department with a box of tissues, a nurse by his side. He is crying, as the nurse comforts him. The nurse was a lovely young man with hazel eyes and long, brown hair. John did seem to have a tiny crush on him.

"He's okay, right?"

"Yes, don't worry. His life isn't threatened and he is okay."

"I can't stop myself from.. w-w-worrying.."

"No, John.. you're okay."

 

All of a sudden, he is called forward.

"John C. Flansburgh for John S. Linnell, please."

He sprints. He immediately reaches the ward and hugs his best buddy; or should I say, boyfriend. 

"Linnell..."

"Flans.... I've broken my ribs..."

"Don't say 'you've'. It wasn't your fault."

"This is overwhelming.. I need some time."

Flans took this as a sort of rejection, and went back into the waiting area and cried his heart out. The man he'd sing next to, the man he'd cried on a million times, the man he'd told many secrets.. just not wanting him. 

It was pure heartbreak for the man. And they say men don't cry.

"Mr Flansburgh, Linnell is now ready to talk to you."

This time, he walked slowly out of fear. He was trembling. 

 

"Flans. I wasn't rejecting you.. you know me. I'm a bit upset right now as you know, as I knew this was to be fun too.."

Flans nodded.

"But, you know? It just became awkward in the end.

 

Okay, Flans. Let me be honest. The truth is; I don't like ice skating. I was faking the whole "happiness" thing even after I went on. Sure, that boy wasn't MY fault, well at least he hurt me and not somebody else, but it's just..."

There was a short silence as John tried to take it all in as John tried to find his words.

"I'M SORRY." he cried, then burst into tears. Flans immediately went into his hospital bed, under the covers, and hugged him. Linnell continued to wail. He was wailing, millions of tears flowing at rapid speed. 

Flans tried to console him. "It's okay Linnell, I'm here at least for the next while, please don't cry, it wasn't your fault, I know you, you're not one to tell people about these things..."

But it was too much. He couldn't stop crying. Eventually the nurse came in. 

"Mr. Linnell, I know this is hard, okay? Can you at least try your hardest to settle down?" the nurse advised. He brought him some tissues and a cup of juice. He was kind enough to let Flans be beside him in the hospital bed; it provided him with a sort of comfort he could not otherwise achieve.

After ten minutes that seemed like forever, he stopped crying.

"John.. now that I've had some time to let it all out.. and I know this won't make my ribs better or anything, but...

Do you accept my apology?"

Flans definitely knew what to say.

"Yes. YES. A million times yes."

 

They hugged and kissed. It wouldn't make Linnell better, but..

he cared.


End file.
